The Good News
by nickybats34
Summary: This is a fanfic requested by Lexboss and I had a good time making this fanfic. Summary: Nicole gets pregnant and she decides to tell her husband the good news and things happen after hearing this good news.


In the Watterson home, Nicole Watterson was preparing to do some special plans with her husband Richard. Her kids were in school and she knew this was the perfect time to do it. Nicole saw her husband on the couch watching TV. 'This is your chance Nicole. Do it now before something happens' that was the only thought she had before she would tell her husband the good news.

Nicole stood in front of her husband Richard and she lifted up her skirt showing her panties, giving him a bit of a tease. "Nicole what's this about?" as Richard was curious. "It's a special treat for we got a special someone coming in a few months." as Nicole spoke in a joyful tone. Richard knew Nicole was implying she was pregnant. He then got off the couh and hugged his wife with a massive amounts of joy and happiness. "What's the child gonna look like?"as Richard asked. "The child is gonna be a pink cat. I'm so excited!" said Nicole in joyous way. The two were excited that they were having a baby in a couple of months. They were also excited that they know what it'll be. The two then kissed passionately out of the love they're feeling at that moment. Before they knew it, they were in the heat and saliva started coming out of the kiss. Nicole's tease then sparked Richard's mind and he knew what he had to do.

Richard then took of his wifes clothing and there was a big bulge in his pants. Nicole smirked a little and she went on her knees. She unbuttoned him and pulled down his pants showing a very large erect penis. She knew this was gonna be a fun time. Nicole began rubbing Richard's penis slowly. She felt the heat coming form it and it felt nice to her. Nicole saw her husband biting his lip and she knew it was time to taste him. Nicole then began licking the tip and Richard had a little gasp of air from the amazing feeling of his wifes tongue. A little bit of pre-cum came out of Richard and for Nicole it had a good taste to it. The two always had a sex routine with each other and what would come next is the blowjob. Nicole then began sucking her husbands member. Richard could only let out a few soft moans of pleasure. Nicole knows he's enjoying the sex so far and it was only the beginning. Richard then had his hand on the back of Nicole's head so she could suck deeper. He wanted Nicole to deep-throat him for it feels great and extremely pleasurable for him. Loads of pleasure was the one thing Richards was feeling at that moment and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Richard sighed in relief and he shot a load into Nicole's mouth. Nicole had swallowed a great amount of Richard's juices.

Nicole then told Richard to lay down on the couch. When Richard laid down he felt Nicole's breasts right in his face. "Play with these Richard. I know you want to." as Nicole said seductively. Richard then began with Nicole's breasts by rubbing them together. He also licked and flicked her nipples. He would eventually suck Nicole's nipples truly tasting her milky breasts. Richard even fingered her during the whole thing. Nicole would let out moans at times and call out Richard's name. She would rub her tail against Richard's member. She'd do it in a show, yet arousing way that made Richard feel amazing. Nicole then would wrap her tail around Richard's erection and jerk him off. As much as Richard loves sucking his wifes breasts he couldn't help but stop at some moments from the great sensation. Nicole giggled at Richard's moans as she decided to move her tail faster. Richard then used one of his free hand to reach over for his member so he can jerk off.

Nicole then saw Richard reaching for his member so he could jerk off. She saw Richard reaching for it and saw a few stops from the amount of pleasure. Nicole smirked at this and she decided to change her position to a position that Richard could really jerk off to. Richard then got on his knees and began jerking off to his hot naked wife. Nicole was licking and playing with her left breast and was masturbating in the process. Richard then began increasing his rubbing speed after seeing Nicole's actions. Nicole saw Richard's face twitching and she knew he was about to shoot his load. Richard then stopped moving his hand he was jerking off with and his began cumming all over his wife. Richard's warm sticky gooey cum was on Nicole's body, breast, and face. Nicole and tasted her husband's juices and she thought that it was time for him to taste her juices.  
Nicole then sat on her husband's face with her vagina on top of his mouth preparing for Richard to eat her out. Richard then got a strong grip on Nicole's thighs and he began moving his tongue around tasting her juices. Nicole had bit her lip to keep her moans quiet. The way Richard would use his tongue had made Nicole feel incredible and feel like she's in paradise. Richard then began thrusting his tongue into Nicole's vagina and she had a gasp for air from feeling Richard's tongue go in her. Nicole was going through intense sexual pleasures with Richard thrusting his tongue in her. Tasting every bit of her sweet and juicy insides. "Oh Richard, oh yes Richard yes!" as Nicole called out her husband's name. Nicole bit her lip once again to stop the scream of her orgasm. As she came in him, he took in whatever he could and he swallowed what he could get out of that tasty experience.

Nicole then got off Richard's face and then her entrance is right above Richard's member. She then slammed herself onto Richard's erect member. Nicole then began riding Richard, her breasts jiggling after each pound, great sensations of sex for the married couple, no kids home, all of this made it perfect for the two. As Nicole was pounding she was beginning to sweat and felt as she was gonna go through her climax eventually. "Richard I always love you and I don't care if you're lazy I love you the way you are my lazy bunny you were my first of everything." as Nicole said while riding her husband. "I love you too honey!" as Richard yelled out. Nicole then reached over to Richard and began kissing him. She was still pounding him and the two were truly about to reach their climax. Richard moving Nicole's sweaty body up and down making him and Nicole climax.

The two were breathing heavily with Nicole on top of Richard and they were both very sweaty. "Nicole," as Richard began speaking "what do you think we should name our child?" Nicole had no idea for a name yet. But she'll think of one eventually "I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see." as Nicole answered. "What do you think she'll be like?" as Richard asked. "I don't know. I say this child will be a loving son or daughter." as Nicole answered Richards question. "What do you think." as Nicole asked before realizing that Richard passed out. Nicole giggled and eventually passed out on top of Richard.

(many months later)

Nicole was in the hospital screaming from the pain of giving birth. Richard was with his wife when she was giving birth. After one final scream the kid was out. Richard and Nicole saw the small child. It was a pink female cat. "What do we name it?" as Richard asked. Nicole then thought about it and thought of a name. "Lexy. I say we name her Lexy." as Nicole said. Richard liked the name. "Welcome to the family Lexy Watterson." this was the day when the child Lexy Watterson was born.


End file.
